


Kiss You Good Morning

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: It’s all about morning kisses; nothing less, nothing more.





	

One peck, then two, and three, and four—Minhyuk still wasn’t awake. Only slight frown appeared on his forehead, but those beautiful eyes were still close. Hyunwoo chuckled at that. He bent down again and captured the pair of kissable lips with his thick ones. Minhyuk’s lips always felt so soft and he loved it.

Soft groans came from the younger when Hyunwoo started moving his lips against his. Hyunwoo pulled away and smiled as Minhyuk’s eyes fluttered open. He looked annoyed because it was still early to wake up, especially today was Saturday—which meant he wanted to sleep until the sun was high—but he still looked beautiful.

“I’ve told you a thousand times not to kiss me when I’m still asleep, haven’t I?” Minhyuk’s voice was raspy, thick with drowsiness.

“You have.”

“Then, why did you do it again?”

“To wake you up,” Hyunwoo stroked Minhyuk’s cheek with the back of his hand before cupping it and planting another kiss on those lush lips. “Good morning, pup.”

Minhyuk whined, but he didn’t push Hyunwoo away—Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk had already known that pushing him away wouldn’t change anything, anyway. The brunet let his boyfriend caged him with both arms on the sides of his head, lips locking on his pinkish ones.

Their movements were slow, lazy. No tongues, even though Hyunwoo didn’t know whether they would keep it that way or they would do _something else_ later. What he knew was right now, he just wanted to savor Minhyuk in no rush, tasting the sweet lips, enjoying the pride of having Minhyuk’s intoxicating lips just for himself—they were his, his only.

They kissed in a gentle way. Hyunwoo didn’t want to force anything into their kisses, maybe not now. It was enough to have this moment, having the beautiful Minhyuk under him, who glowed under the ray of morning sun. It was enough to have this moment, where their lips danced in the same rhyme, where they were like two pair of puzzles completing each other.

“I hate you when you wake me up like this,” Minhyuk mumbled when their lips separated, letting both Hyunwoo and him catch some breaths. “Most of the time, it’s not only me that _wakes up_.”

Hyunwoo’s laughter exploded right after Minhyuk finished his sentence. “What, are you hard now?” he asked, hand going down to check Minhyuk’s _condition_ between his legs, but Minhyuk slapped it away.

“I’m not!” snapped the younger with embarrassment, pink color shadowing his cheeks. “Not really in the mood, not now. Stop laughing.”

It took a moment before the laughter died, leaving Hyunwoo with a gentle smile on his lips. He didn’t do anything but fix his eyes on the beautifully fragile-looking person under him; he needed some time to stare at Minhyuk because this lovely person between his arms was always that stunning, so mesmerizing, and the wave of warmth would always remind him of how much he loved Minhyuk, how much he adored this man, whose beauty resembled a fairy that came from a wonderful fairy tale.

“As much as I _love_ the idea of having morning sex with you,” Hyunwoo exhaled softly after a short while, “it’s still okay to just kiss.”

Minhyuk hummed before letting Hyunwoo catch his lips again, and Hyunwoo smiled between their kisses.

One kiss, then two, and three, and four—it was all they needed to start a day.


End file.
